Steamy and Dreamy
by Khirstin
Summary: Is Amy dreaming or is it real? Either way, some sensual intimacy between with Karma is what she wants.


It was time to dream again...

The night was cool and balmy against Amy's skin as she slowly fell asleep. It felt euphoric as her body gave way to the dark abyss of her mind that always lead to only one thing... Karma. Amy lay there motionless, puffy comforters surrounding her, golden hair splayed perfectly across her pillow and luminous skin radiating in her bed. This was the best way to get away from the woes of Hester High and the drones that seemed to inhabit it.

Finally.

Amy opened her eyes and shot up abruptly. She clenched her fists into balls and looked down into her lap. The air became crisp and she took a deep breath, feeling her lungs fill and exhaling slowly.

"What are you doing?" a tired voice asked from beside.

Amy looked around frantically, startled from the voice, thinking she was alone with her thoughts. "Nothing," she answered, noticing the outline of a laying body next to her.

"Go back to sleep, you're making the bed cold." The voice replied with a sigh. A hand shot out from under the sheets and grabbed at Amy's pyjamas, pulling her back down.

"Karma," Amy breathed, feeling the soft padding of her bed against her back and the warm heat of her best friend's body emanating beside. "Sorry, I can't sleep."

Auburn hair sparkled beneath the glimmering moonlight coming through the window as Karma turned toward Amy in bed. She gazed across Amy's body and rested her hand upon a flat, toned stomach. "Why not?" Karma asked in a soft voice.

Amy turned her head toward her best friend and smiled. Karma looked beautiful as her hair lay perfectly across her face and lips returned a similar smile. "Not tired enough I guess," the blonde answered while gazing into bright eyes.

Karma's eyebrows shot up and she smirked while inching closer to her best friend. She could feel the heat resonating from her body and reached for Amy's arm. "Come here," she ordered, pulling Amy onto her, their bodies meeting flush. "Give me what I want, and you'll get tired," she explained in a sultry voice looking up at cyan coloured eyes. She loved the warmth of Amy's body and began to get excited when the blonde looked at her intently. Time passed and Karma raised an eyebrow and gave a challenging smile. "Shall I be on top then?" she chided, only to feel Amy's hand on her side begin to move lower. "Let me know if you change your mind..."

It began to feel so hot in the room as Amy gazed into her best friend's eyes. She didn't like to be teased, especially when it came to situations like this and wanted to take Karma head on with her taunt. Her right hand slid slowly down Karma's side, against a smooth pajama top until it met flesh which drew out a sudden hitch of breath from Karma. Amy smiled and licked her lips. "We'll see who belongs on top," she calmly stated, looking down into lustful eyes and a fading smirk.

Their lips met with fervour as Karma didn't want to submit and Amy did not want to lose a challenge. If it wasn't for the cool air entering the room, the two girls would have been a sweaty mess already. The moonlight shone down perfectly against their lithe bodies, the comforters falling away, and lips clashing in the night.

Karma felt her body light afire as Amy crashed into her lips without warning. Her eyes closed and she embraced her best friend, wanting to let go but not lose complete control. She felt a warm hand press against her stomach and push away the material of her top. In response, Karma wrapped her arms around Amy's back and pulled her closer as they amorously kissed. This caused Amy to press into her best friend more and her hand began to wander upward.

Amy moaned into the kiss and prodded for Karma to open her mouth. After numerous attempts she could feel Karma smile into the kiss and had enough. Without warning, Amy bit Karma's lower lip which resulted in a small yelp. Their eyes met as Karma glared at the blonde who returned the smile and slid her tongue into her best friends luscious mouth. It felt so good to feel in control. Amy continued to slide her hand upward until she met the beginning of Karma's chest.

With a hand so close to her breast, Karma felt herself slipping into pleasure. She was not pleased about that bite but couldn't help but smile at her best friend's efforts to attack her tongue. She found it amusing to tease the blonde but lately she found herself paying for it in bed. Amy wasn't going to be nice for the rest of the night and Karma felt slightly unnerved thinking about what she might do.

Karma had to break the kiss to moan as Amy finally cupped her breast. The auburn haired girl turned her head to the side and closed her eyes in bliss as a strong hand worked her chest. Amy leant down and kissed a silken neck that was exposed for her taking. She licked up and down, to her collarbone and placed kisses along Karma's jawline.

Amy continued to massage Karma's chest, stirring the heat within her best friend. Karma could feel the muscles in her thighs tense up as the blonde returned to her forceful kissing. This time it was brief and Amy placed her mouth over Karma's stomach as she moaned. Amy's cool lips made their way towards Karma's breast and circled with a hard tongue. The tingling sensation going through Karma's body was immense and she felt closer and closer to the edge.

Karma just couldn't think straight any more as a flush of heat travelled faster and faster inside her. Everything felt hot and flushed, but not as steamy as the moisture between her thighs. Amy kneaded the flesh of the moaning girl's breasts vigorously with less and less care of being gentle and making love. Her mouth made its way to a tender nipple and began to suck mercilessly.

Looking down, seeing blonde hair splayed across her abdomen and a mouth working on her breast, Karma moaned in desperation. Amy looked up and shot her eyes right at Karma. A ball of fire ignited in Karma as she saw the smug expression in Amy's eyes.

It felt so empowering to see Karma look down at her with wanton eyes and a pinch of frustration. Amy decided to take things a step further and placed her teeth around Karma's soft nipple. Continuing to look up with a victorious expression, Amy pulled on Karma's soft flesh eliciting a moan followed by a grunt of disapproval.

There was no way Karma was going to let Amy have all the fun tonight. Although it would be so easy to succumb, it wouldn't be like Karma to let even her best friend have complete control of the situation.

With all her energy and one clean swoop, Karma pulled Amy up into her arms and pushed the surprised girl onto her back. A big smile emerged from the auburn haired girl and devilish eyes shot down to a shocked face. "You know..." Karma drawled, holding down Amy's arms and leaning over, "I don't really feel like doing a Nicholas Sparks fantasy this time." Amy's eyes bulged with astonishment "... I think I'll just do a Karma fantasy."


End file.
